Fire, Ice and everything in between
by Leya
Summary: Sequel to 'Senseless'. Dark and Krad have been sealed, but Satoshi's life is far from normal. His family is responsible for many injustices and old sins are never forgotten or forgiven... DarkKrad, maybe DaiSat later on
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and everything in between  
(Prolog)

- - -

On a cold and rainy night the guardian vanished.

First, they thought he would be back soon because it had always been this way. He left them alone, sometimes for days, sometimes only for hours but he always returned. And when he was back, his presence guaranteed them a world, in which they could live their lives in piece and harmony.

But this time hours were passing into days, days turned into weeks. Several months passed by. The guardian didn't return.

Slowly confusion replaced the feeling of safety in their well-structured community. No-one knew where the guardian had gone and his disappearance unnerved them. Alone for the first time in centuries they didn't know what to do.

Then, in the middle of their highest bewilderment, there suddenly was a foreign spirit, a strong and disturbing presence, which made them shiver in fear. They tried to hide but the presence was too strong, capturing them with ease, drinking down their energy and using their power to feed its unnatural hunger.

Chaos ensued. Unprotected against what tried to kill them they drifted through the world, reeling around in despair and forced loneliness. The stronger ones were fighting for their freedom while the weaker ones were the first to be captured. Many lost their lives. For a long time the war raged on and on. And then it happened.

Finally the presence was strong enough to break the seal that kept it imprisoned. The evil, buried for so long and until then nothing more than a dangerous shadow, escaped its chains and its hunger unleashed unspeakable horrors. Bloodshed reigned until the collector was strong enough to leave for the real world.

And in a stormy winter night the most hideous creature the world had ever seen returned to earth to bring its merciless hunger and unspeakable terror on the completely unprepared mankind, while the guardian still stayed hidden...

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 1

- - -

_Every work of art has a soul. Love it and your love will be returned. Hurt it and it will kill you._- - -

'_Don't bother running. You're mine. You've always been, always will. There's no escape for you.'_A dream. It was nothing more than a dream. He hadn't heard this voice for nearly six month now and he knew very well that it couldn't be. Krad was gone. Sealed away. There was nothing to fear and so Satoshi kept his eyes shut and willed himself back to sleep.

_'You are my everything, my Satoshi-sama...'_

Cold hands in his hair and the bluenette woke with a terrified scream. With his heart beating wildly inside his chest he waited for something dreadful to occur, for a new terror to strike him unexpectedly but nothing happened.

For long minutes he stared into the darkness, listening to the small noises the house made and waited. Finally he had waited long enough to convince himself that it had been nothing more than a rather nasty nightmare and went back to sleep.

_'MINE.'_

The attack hit him from nowhere.

Afterwards Satoshi wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he was lying peacefully in his bed, the next he found himself on his stomach, with his face buried in his cushions and a hard knee pressing down on the small of his back. The blue-haired boy whimpered in fear when he felt cold hands grabbing his wrists, forcing his arms on his back.

_Click._The unyielding touch of steel cut in the soft skin of his arms and with increasing horror he realised that he was now, with his hands securely handcuffed on his back, completely helpless. He wasted precious seconds to fight against his restraints until he finally gave up struggling.

_'That's right. Give in. I know you want to.'_No. Never again. Only when he heard his attacker laugh he became aware of the fact that he had spoken out loud.

Someone turned him around and then he felt the hands again, this time on his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt and stroking every bit of skin they could reach. A wave of panic swept over him but Satoshi knew better than to surrender to this dangerous feeling. Panic would do him no good. He needed a plan and he needed it quickly.

Then the hands reached the top of his pyjama bottoms and that brought him out of his stupor. "Let me go! You're only a dream! You're not real!"

Suddenly it was over. No-one touched him, no-one whispered obscenities into his mind. Panting hard Satoshi stared into the darkness of the room but couldn't see anything. He seemed to be alone but felt far from relieved. He knew it wasn't over because his hands were still bound on his back.

Slowly he sat up. If it wasn't for the handcuffs he would have thought it had been a dream. With difficulty he managed to leave the bed and then it happened.

Within seconds Satoshi found himself flat on his back with his hands trapped under his body and a dark figure straddling his hips.

_'Satoshi-sama...'_With a strangled cry he managed to kick his attacker off him but he wasn't fast enough to get up. This time the shadow grabbed his shoulders, digging his fingernails into the vulnerable skin of his neck.

_'Running away from your responsibilities?'_A small streak of moonlight flashed over pale teeth and then he saw the face of his attacker for the first time. For long, painful seconds he stared at the face hovering above him and then he screamed again and again before his world turned into a merciful black.

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 2

- - -

„Do you regret it?"

"What kind of question is this?" Dark asked in an amused tone and drew his beautiful angel into his arms. He placed a kiss on Krad's nose and smiled at the irritated look in those wonderful golden eyes. Even after three hundred years teasing his lover was his favourite pastime.

"You know exactly what I mean! Answer me and stop fooling around!" Krad looked annoyed and when Dark tried to kiss him he turned his head away. "You could have stayed with Satoshi. He loved you. Why did you choose me?"

The thief sighed and leaned in, brushing his mouth over one perfectly shaped ear. "What do you want to hear? That I love you? You know that I love you with all my heart. Yes, I could have stayed with Satoshi but it wouldn't have made me happy. Even the mere thought of living without you nearly killed me. Does this answer your question? Or do you want to hear more?"

Suddenly Krad found himself on his back with an annoyingly grinning thief straddling his hips. "Dark Mousy, you are a fool", he stated coldly and tried to break free but Dark wouldn't let him go. He grabbed Krad's wrists with both hands and pinned them down above his head, before he slowly stretched himself until covered Krad's body completely with his own.

"I love you, Krad. That's the reason I'm here. I can't live without you."

Golden eyes widened in surprise when he felt Dark's erection through his clothes but before he had a chance to react, his lips were caught in a rough bruising kiss.

A determined hand slid under his clothes, undressing him quickly and the next thing he remembered was his own voice, rough with need, begging the thief to take him.

For a long time they regarded each other with hungry eyes and when Krad finally laid back, watching him expectantly, Dark wasted no more time and fulfilled his angels wish.

- - -

"_What a wonderful picture. The hunter's becoming hunted."_

The cold voice of his former tamer tickled his ears. Krad woke with a terrified scream and found himself in a place he had thought he would never see again. He was in his tamers apartment, laying helpless on the bed, with his hands chained to the headboard and the pain of numerous wounds burning in his body.

Somehow this picture felt painful familiar...

_'Don't tell me you have forgotten!' _Satoshi caressed the soft skin of Krads neck with gentle movements and leaned in to press his mouth against the unyielding lips of his demon. When he backed away Krad saw a single white feather in his tamers hands. _'Do you remember?'_"NO! That's not real! You've sealed me!" Krad struggled against the chains restraining him but it was futile. They held him nearly immobile and when he recognised the cruel smile displaying on his tamers lips he knew he was back in hell.

Had it really been a dream? His time with Dark, their lovemaking, the soft caresses of the thief's skilled hands on his skin? Was this reality? This pain and hatred he thought he left behind him long ago?

_'You seem confused, my beautiful angel',_ he heard the cold voice again and tried to back away from an unforgiving hate that made him shiver in fear. _'Don't tell me you believed I would ever let you go? You've stolen Dark from me and now I'll make you pay!'_"That's not true! Dark had made this decision! I wanted to help you, to go out of your way..."

_'Seems as if I have to repeat the lesson', _Satoshi whispered into his ear and produced a knife out of nowhere. Quickly he slashed it across Krad's chest and abdomen, reopening the old scars he had left there shortly before they had separated.

Ignoring the painful cry of his demon, Satoshi dug his nails into the slash, tearing brutally at the fresh wound. Indifferently he leaned in a little bit further to observe the agony clearly written on Krad's pale features and ordered in an almost loving tone: _'And now you will show me your wings, Krad!'_

No escape. No freedom. Krad knew what would happen now, he knew it all too well because it had happened before. He tried to withstand but his body reacted with a will of his own. He had no chance to disobey. He was caught in a never-ending nightmare where the most terrible moment of his life repeated itself over and over again.

_'Your wings are so beautiful, Krad. It's rather a shame that they are attached to the most vile creature I've ever met.'_ Satoshi buried his hand into the soft feathers of one of Krad's wings and for a moment the time seemed to stand still.

"No, please stop it! Don't! SATOSHI-SAMA!"

And then he felt the terrible pain again, merciless hands plucking out his feathers and throwing them away carelessly. Krad heard his tamer laughing madly at the weak attempts of his prey to break free and the last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious was the face of the thief he loved with all his heart.

tbc


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 3

- - -

Deep in the forest, in the middle of a small clearing, sat a dog-like creature on its hind legs and stared attentively into the surrounding darkness. The night was dark and its warmth was lying like a heavy, woollen blanket over the broad-leafed oak-trees.

The air was filled with a mixture of different fragrances and from the other side of the clearing the dog heard the continuous trilling of numerous crickets, a sound, he found slightly annoying, though he could do nothing against it. His master had ordered to guard his sleep and that was exactly what the dog was going to do. No-one would enter the clearing when he had a say in the matter.

Not far away he could sense his master, just awakened after a sleep of more than three hundred years and therefore still weak, but gaining more and more power with every passing moment.

Somehow he knew for sure, this very night his master would be strong enough to leave his hideaway. It was a moment the creature awaited rather impatiently because it was one of his tasks to feed his master until he was strong enough to go hunting on his own.

A faint rustle in the trees caught the dogs attention. The wind brought the smell of a passing fox to his nose but it paid no attention to the temptation. Every fibre of his being yearned for the ecstasy of a good hunt, with a prey to corner and flesh to tear, while warm blood was running down his throat…

Soft footsteps approached him from behind and pulled the dog out of his fantasy. He nearly sighed in relief. His lonely guard was finally over.

"I need something to eat." The collector stated coldly and laughed, a harsh and bitter sound, that made the dog flinch involuntarily. But his devotion for his master never wavered. The collector never showed any affection towards his guardian but nonetheless the dog loved his master with all his heart. To be with his master, to serve and protect him, was his first priority. It was a honour to be the confident of one of the most incredible beings, the world had ever seen.

Without looking back the collector left the clearing and vanished into the woods.

- - -

Aidan heaved a sigh of relief when he opened the door to his apartment and quickly stepped over the threshold. Finally at home. It had been a long day, nearly twelve hours of lugging crates full of vegetables from one room to the other, and now all he wanted was something to eat, take a shower and go to sleep.

The young man sat down on a chair in the small kitchen and before he realised what happened, he found himself yawning, his eyes slowly closing until he finally rested his head on his folded arms on the table and fell asleep.

Several hours later Aidan woke with a start. A faint noise of light steps approaching him made his heart go faster but when he looked around there was no-one there. Dismissing the incident as a reminiscence of a dream he left the kitchen. Too tired to eat he decided to skip his meal and continue with the bath.

Aidan undressed himself and threw his clothes on the floor. He walked into the bathroom, closed the door, stepped into the shower and turned on the water. With a silent sigh he enjoyed the warm liquid running over his face before it dripped from his body into the drain.

The door opened and a cold surge of air poured into the room.

Surprised Aidan turned around and listened intently. The memories of his dream still fresh in his mind, he finally plucked up his courage and peered through the curtain but the door was still closed and everything seemed normal.

'You are imaging things', he scolded himself but it didn't sound convincing. Aidan forced a smile and stepped back under the water.

The shower curtain rustled and moved aside.

Aidan whirled around, nearly slipping on the wet tiles, and stared in utter disbelief at the curtain which was now neatly folded at one side of the fixture.

"Hello? Is there someone?"

Nothing. He was alone. Slowly he stretched out his hand and closed the curtain. His hands were shaking but he decided that his nerves were strained because of the stress in his job and when he...

The tap turned and the water stopped running.

Crying out in shock and fear, the young man pressed himself against the wall at his back, fearing whatever might come and hunt him. His mouth became dry but when nothing further happened he slowly let out his breath and dared to take a step nearer to the curtain.

"Who's there?" He hated the fact that his voice sounded so small and frightened but there was nothing he could do about. Of course he got no answer. Suddenly attacked by an inexplicable rush of panic which made his heart clenching in fear he grabbed the curtain and pushed it open.

The silence fell down on him like a stone and Aidan suddenly knew for certain that there was something else in his apartment. Something sinister and evil, watching him with hungry eyes and waiting for the first mistake that would make him vulnerable...

The fear grabbed his heart and made him shiver. With a harsh cry Aidan leaped out of the shower only to slip on the tiles and crash down on his back. While he was lying panting on the floor, a dark shadow formed in front of him and for a moment it seemed as if the shadow was smiling at him...

Aidan closed his eyes not ready to admit that something like this could happen to him. And then a cold hand grabbed his shoulder while the other came down with brutal force on his chest, breaking his ribs and squashing his heart before it was ripped out of his still twitching body.

- - -

"Krad?" Dark was kneeling next to his lover and tried to talk to him but Krad would have none of it. Since he woke from his nightmare, the blond demon had curled himself into a tight little ball, knees drawn up to his chest, while he buried his face into his arms and used his wings to shield himself.

"Please talk to me! What happened?" Dark placed a hand on the few strands of blond hair barely visible beneath the solid white wall of feathers and did his best to radiate love and comfort.

"It... it's nothing. Really..."

"Of course. And that's the reason why you're crying." Dark stated coolly and waited for Krad to answer. But the blond didn't react. Instead he buried himself even deeper inside his wings and remained silent. "I want you to answer me, Krad. Tell me what happened. What was your dream about?"

Nothing.

Suddenly angry, Dark grabbed Krad's shoulders to shake him rather violently. "Answer me, damn it! You stupid fool, don't you see that I'm worried about you? You are crying since you woke up this morning! You've dreamed something terrible and don't tell it's nothing because I can see the pain in your eyes!"

Too shocked to move the blond demon stared wide-eyed at his lover, fear and panic clearly written on his face. Finally Dark realised that his grip must be hurtful for his counterpart and released him quickly. "I'm afraid to lose you, Krad. And I can't see you hurting. Your pain is tearing me apart."

"I have not the slightest clue what happened." Krad stated hesitantly and chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

Dark noticed that Krad did his best to avoid his gaze and sighed in annoyance. "Try me. I'm not as stupid as I look and maybe we can figure it out."

Krad smiled ruefully and snuggled closer until he rested against his lovers chest. Dark hugged him and waited. When Krad finally finished his story, Dark said nothing. He stared blankly at the white wall, which restricted their world to a sterile room of six by four, and felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

He should have known that sooner or later their little world would be threatened. He drew Krad nearer and caressed the blond hair with gentle movements, desperately trying to calm his lover down. "Let me get this straight. You've dreamt Satoshi's dreams?"

"I don't know but I guess it was something different." Krad told his lover in a low voice. He felt the beginning of a headache and rubbed his forehead in an useless attempt to lessen the pain. "I really can't describe it. I've never felt something like this before. It seemed so real to me. For a moment I was sure that I was back in the real world. The pain, the fear. It was exactly the same like then. I was sure I would die."

"A nightmare", Dark offered as an explanation but Krad shook his head.

"No. Definitely not. For me it was a nightmare but at the same time it was so much more. It was like a mixture of reality and dreams and premonition. I don't understand and it frightens me." He did his best to hide his pain from his lover but Dark saw right through him.

"You're worried about Satoshi, am I not right?"

"Of course I am! If you would dream something like that about Daisuke, wouldn't you be worried as well?"

"Yes. And I would hope for a chance to go back and protect him", Dark answered truthfully and stroked back several strands of his lovers hair, watching with relief as the pain in those beautiful golden eyes slowly faded. "Is there any chance to find out what happened?"

"I guess not." Krad sighed in resignation. After a moment of silence he added: "I'm afraid that something terrible will happen to Satoshi and it kills me to know that I'm not there to prevent it."

"Krad..." Dark closed his eyes for a moment, clearly at a loss for words, but Krad already knew what he wanted to say.

"I know. There is nothing else for us do but wait."

- - -

Since the collector had gained back consciousness nearly six month before, he had used his ability to absorb the life essence of some careless animals, who were unfortunate enough to cross the path of his guardian, to increase his strength and power. But now he was full awake and so hungry like never before.

The heart of the young man had been a nice snack but it was not nearly enough. He needed more, needed something better, something more substantial and now it seemed as if he exactly found what he was looking for.

At the moment he stood in front of a modern apartment house, the need to find the source of the power he felt since he had entered the street almost overwhelming and watched the numerous windows with increasing interest. Something had brought him here, a feeling he couldn't resist, maybe the memory of a delicious dream he had the night before.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts roam over the house in search of the wonderful flavour, that emanated from the soul he had dreamt about.

Suddenly he found what he was looking for and for long seconds he only stood there, his eyes opened in unbelieving surprise. He blinked one time, then a second, with a lecherous smile slowly spreading on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. After all those centuries there finally was the chance to take revenge.

One last time he checked that he was alone on the street before he began to climb up the wall.

tbc


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 4

- - -

Blue hair. How exceptionally.

The collector tilted his head to one side and savoured the sight of one of the most beautiful human beings he had ever seen in his whole life.

To get into the apartment had been nothing more than a child's play for him and now he stood in front of the small bed and watched the sleeping boy with an unholy mixture of hunger and lust in his shadowy eyes. Unable to resist he slowly leaned in, inhaling the dazing fragrance of the soft skin, before he cautiously backed away. There was no need to risk an untimely awakening.

"Delicious. You're so delicious my sweet little Hikari." His voice was nothing more than a faint whisper but it was enough to make the boy shiver. He admired the way his breath ran over the boys skin and licked his lips in anticipation. He was so close, so close… To taste the soul of this wonderful boy was something he couldn't resist.

In a sudden rush of hunger he felt his composure melting away like a piece of ice in the sun and before he realised what he was doing he pressed his mouth on the boy's lips, prying them open and began to suck immediately.

In this moment the boy woke with a startled scream and did his best to fight his attacker off but the collector only tightened his grip on the boy's wrists until his struggle ceased and the strangled whimpers finally died away.

When he felt that the body underneath him went slack, he quickly released his prey and scolded himself for being too impatient. He came very close to ruining all his plans on the spur of the moment and that was something he couldn't allow himself to do. He needed the Hikari alive and sane when he wanted to have the greatest possible fun with his new toy.

With a pitiable sigh he decided to play less rough with the boy. For now. His gaze fell upon the boy's handcuffs and a cruel little smile curled his lips. Exactly what he was looking for...

- - -

_'Mine....mine....mine....'_

The word echoed through his mind and suddenly Krad jolted awake with a start. Disorientated he tried to figure out what happened and found himself once again in the apartment of his tamer. He was lying on the bed, a dark shadow hovering over him while cold hands pressed his tied wrists down on the cushions above his head, leaving him completely at the mercy of some unknown entity.

What...?

_'My sweet little Hikari. Don't fight me, sweetheart. You are mine now. Forever.'_

Frightened enough to border the walls of insanity, he somehow found the strength to fight back, but his attacker was so much stronger that it proved to no avail. Again there was the sickening certainty of being caught, of being held by cold demanding hands and his heart seemed to miss a beat.

_"You cannot escape, sweetheart."_ Fingertips were brushing over trembling lips and Krad remembered the dream he had had only the night before. 'Not again, please not again', he begged wordlessly in his mind and already knew that it was futile.

_"You are exactly what I'm looking for. I'm going to make you mine."_

Never realising that he was screaming in soundless despair until the shadow leaned in, red-glowing eyes burning into his mind, plundering every single memory he had and finally licking his dark lips in anticipation.

_'The guardian is gone.'_

Before he understood what the entity was saying, rough bruising hands were gripping his hips, roaming over his body and tearing away the thin protection of his clothing.

_'Talk to me, little one! I long to hear your voice! I'm sure it's as sweet as your lips...' _ A hard mouth pressed down on his lips, teeth were scraping over his bottom lip and Krad felt his strangled cry being sucked away by a hungry mouth. _'Yesss.... that's it! Cry for me! Cry!'_

Cold night air brushed over his shivering body and Krad tried desperately to stay level-headed but it was so difficult and he was so tired...

_'I never thought it would be this easy...'_ The cold voice mocked him and suddenly the well-known strength of his tamer flared through his body, giving him the opportunity to open his eyes and see his attacker for the first time the way he really was. Panic grabbed his heart, tying his stomach into a hard knot.

"I'll never be yours!"

In this instant Krad had the feeling of flying. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he was floating right under the ceiling of Satoshi's apartment. Finally everything made sense. He realised that somehow he had been in his tamers body. And now the chance to help the blue-haired boy was wasted because he didn't understand. Nothing more than a helpless shadow, condemned to watch whatever was happening he stared at the naked body of his former host.

The attacker turned around and for a single moment the demon had the impression that the entity could actually see him. A flashing smile of sharp teeth and then magic flared through the room to be gathered in the hands of the attacker.

"What are you doing...?" He heard Satoshi whisper and saw ripples of laughter running through the body of his captor.

_'What do you think? Marking you, of course.'_

And then white hot pain flashed through his left arm and Krad fell into blissful darkness...

- - -

Early next morning he woke to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. Satoshi was laying in his bed, unsure if he could risk a look, afraid of what he might find.

When he finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes he felt relieved. Everything was alright. There was no hint of the previous events. No handcuffs, no voices. Every single piece of furniture was exactly in place. But his relief didn't last long.

For an unknown reason Satoshi was exhausted and hurt all over although he couldn't define where the pain came from. As far as he could see he wasn't hurt.

Time to forget and go on with the daily routine, Satoshi decided and told himself to stop being pathetic. It had only been a dream. His life would go on. There was no need to get all worked up because of one single dream.

'But it had been the second dream in the same number of nights', a small voice in his head reminded him but Satoshi decided to ignore it.

The blue-haired boy left his bed and if he hadn't held onto a chair-rest, he would immediately have fallen back on the bed again. His head was spinning and his legs trembled. Somehow he was hardly capable to hold himself upright.

Satoshi told himself over and over again that everything was alright. Finally the dizziness faded and with careful steps, he went into the bathroom.

Maybe the warm water of a shower would help him to relax. He undressed himself and was ready to step into the shower when he caught his reflection in the mirror out of the corner of his eyes.

Too shocked to understand what he saw, Satoshi slightly turned to the left and stared at the weird looking tattoo on his upper arm. A tattoo that hadn't been there when he went to sleep. A tattoo in the shape of the Hikari cross but it was stabbed by a bleeding sword...

Panic swept over him, drowning every rational thought and then he was on his knees in front of the toilet, retching violently and all he could think of was that it had been real. _Everything had been real..._

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 5

- - -

"And you are sure that everything's alright?" Daisuke watched his friend intently and noticed with increasing worry the other boy's rejecting demeanour. For the whole time Daisuke was in his room, Satoshi stood at the window, looking outside and doing his best to ignore him. Whatever happened it had erased their friendship and understanding, causing Satoshi to close himself up again.

"I'm fine, Daisuke. Stop bothering me."

"Are you really sure?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Finally Satoshi turned around and faced his friend with a strained smile on his lips. "I felt a little bit dizzy in the morning so I decided to stay at home. Thank you for bringing my homework."

Suddenly Daisuke felt nauseous. This voice. So cold and nearly inhuman. Again the bluenette was pretending to have no feelings at all. It was almost, as if the old Satoshi was back. The boy he knew before Krad had been sealed away...

Daisuke banished the thought as quickly as possible. Krad and Dark were gone. They were securely sealed inside the ancient pendant of Satoshi's ancestors and only Satoshi himself had the power to release them. And that was something he wouldn't do in a million years.

Involuntarily he stepped forward and watched in confusion when Satoshi instantly backed away. Daisuke frowned and tried to catch his friends eyes, only the stare in utter shock as he became aware of the look of undisguised fear in the bluenettes eyes. "Sato?"

"Please go home and don't worry, Daisuke. I'm alright. Tomorrow I'll be back at school", Satoshi told him lightly and this time his smile was almost a little too bright. He waited in silence until Daisuke nodded slowly and grabbed his books.

"It's time to go home. Sorry for disturbing you. I hope you feel better soon." Daisuke was sick and tired of his friends behaviour but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He knew that his friend was lying and his helplessness was killing him.

The door closed behind him and slowly the red-haired boy made his way to the elevator. On his way down he promised himself that he would come back. Tomorrow, next week, every single day for the rest of his life, until he found out what happened to his friend.

Reaching the street he stopped long enough to look up at the window of his friend but there was no sign of the blue-haired teen.

'I'm never going to fail you again', he promised himself and continued his way back home. He wouldn't wait until it was too late, would never again let Satoshi fight his fights alone. In the past he had too often abandoned him, kept himself out of Satoshi's affairs because he thought it was better this way. He would never make this mistake again.

- - -

The cold light of his surroundings made Krad sigh in frustration. What would he give for only one night in darkness. To see the stars again...

"Are you alright?"

„Of course."

„Liar." The thief settled behind his lover and coaxed him gently to lean back until Krad's body rested comfortably in his arms. "Please talk to me, Krad. I need to know what happened."

"I'm sure Daisuke would have let you develop your relationship with Satoshi. Instead you are here."

Dark glared at him. "Don't change the subject."

His lover snorted in disgust. "Stupid thief. I'm trying to explain..."

"Alright, alright. I won't interrupt you again."

Now it was Krad's turn to glare at his other half but Dark only smiled at him. The blonde demon sighed and leaned back once more. "Tonight I was in Satoshi's apartment. He was attacked by something that looked like... I'm not sure. Somehow it seemed to be nothing more than a shadow but on the other side... I'm not able to understand let alone _help_... And that's what's driving me insane."

"Krad..."

"What if he dies? It would be my fault because I wasn't there!" A slightly hysterical note was creeping into the demons voice and made Dark strengthen his grip around his lovers waist, preventing him from leaping to his feet.

"It's not...", he tried to reason but Krad didn't even listen.

"What if it already happened? Maybe he's dead and we will never know!" He struggled for freedom but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Dark held him firmly in place until his struggling finally ceased. "There is nothing we could do at the moment and you know it! We're here in this place and you have to face reality: We. Are. Helpless."

Krad swallowed hard, fury blazing in his golden eyes, promising a slow and painful death. The thief prepared himself to fight but suddenly the other being hung his head in defeat, a single tear gliding down his cheek.

"Can't you understand what it means to me to see that Satoshi's in danger? If you had decided to stay with Satoshi then I would be sure that you're there to protect him. But you chose _me_ and I can't live with the knowledge that I'm responsible for my Tamers trouble. I simply can't!"

"I know, I know", Dark muttered in a low voice and dragged Krad even nearer, pressing their bodies together. Krad frowned in disgust when he felt the erection of the thief through his clothes.

"Is this all you can think of?", he demanded to know and pushed Dark back, trying his best to get to his feet and finding himself flat on his back within seconds.

"Let me tell you something, Krad. I love you. I understand how you feel and believe me when there was the slightest chance for us to leave this place we would be out there and protect Satoshi for whatever it is that's after him. But we are here. Imprisoned in a magical space from which only Satoshi can release us. What do you think we should do? Running around in circles like dogs chasing their own tails?"

"You bastard! I'll kill...hmpf!" Krad found himself silenced with an rather forceful kiss and before he realised what he was doing he found himself responding to the thief's ministrations.

Later on, when they were lying together on the cold white floor, he stated: "I hate you."

"Really?" The former phantom thief grinned, grabbed Krad's hand and pressed it against his lips. "You sure?"

Krad glared at him and snatched his hand away. "Don't do this when I'm angry at you."

His counterpart only smiled in response and continued on twisting the blonde strands of Krad's hair around his fingers. "I've done nothing you didn't approve with."

The blonde muttered something under his breath and smacked Dark on the head. "You used me against my will!"

"Never." Suddenly turning serious the thief looked at Krad with a concerned look in his eyes. "If you ever tell me to stop and leave you alone I would never touch you again. I swear."

"But you laughed at me when I told you about my fears, behaving as foolish and heartless as ever", the demon stated and when the thief's eyes filled with tears he realised that Dark understood all too well. He just tried to distract him and lessen his pain...

"You are my life, Krad." Dark gestured to the cold white room surrounding them. "That's all we have and I wanted to show you that nothing what happens is your fault in any way. We cannot risk for you to get your self-reproach into the way."

He kissed his lover softly on the lips.

"Are you sure that it was more than a dream?"

Krad nodded and Dark felt his heart tighten. "Next time try to bring me inside your vision, will you? Please try it! We'll find a solution. Together we can face everything."

The demon closed his eyes, suddenly feeling relieved. "I love you, Dark", he whispered nearly inaudible and the thief smiled haughtily.

"I know."

Smack.

"Ow! What was that for...?"

- - -

Maybe it had been a mistake.

Satoshi wasn't sure for how long he was sitting on the small balcony of his apartment but to be honest he didn't care the slightest bit. It was cold and he was freezing but he was too tired to move.

He watched the silvery shining pendant dangling slowly from his hand with weary eyes and tried to figure out what to do. Maybe with Krad at his side none of the previous events would have happened to him. Maybe his demon would make the dreams go away. But releasing the nightmare of his childhood to replace the nightmare of his current dreams was no option.

Suddenly he placed the pendant on the floor and stared into the night.

Somewhere across the town he heard a clock strike midnight. The hollow sound send a shiver down his spine. Shivering uncomfortably the boy drew his knees up to his chest and made himself as small as possible. Why? Why did this happen to him?

If Daisuke had sensed that something was wrong? Satoshi nearly laughed at himself. Of course he had. Even Niwa wasn't _that_ dense.

Wonderful. He had tried to stay calm and collected but he made everything worse. Groaning in despair he leaned his head back to rest against the wall and gazed up on the stars again, blue hair falling in an untangled mass over his face.

The stars were shining brightly and for someone who was interested in astronomy the light of the pale moon offered perfect conditions to watch the sky. Too bad that the beauty of the night was wasted on him.

Satoshi felt horrible. His body was aching and all he wanted was to go back to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes he remembered every sickening detail of his nightmare. The physical contacts, the words. The promise to return and demand back what was his...

Tentatively he touched the tattoo on his arm and winced in pain when it reacted to his touch with a magical spark that burned his fingertips. Then he touched it again, more carefully than before, but this time it remained unresponsive.

What was the meaning of this mysterious sign? Why did it show up after this nightmare?

_'Why, why why. Is there nothing else you can think about?'_Satoshi grew rigid, panic turning his stomach into an aching knot. His heart was hammering in his ears, making him immobile with fear.

'_My dear little Hikari. Don't worry about things you don't need to understand. All you need to know is that you are mine. Forever.'_And after hearing those words he had to admit that he wasn't strong enough to banish his memories. With a strangled sob he buried his head in his arms and cried.

tbc


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Every character known from DN Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Fire, Ice and Everything in Between  
Chapter 6

- - -

„Hey! Aidan! Please wait!"

Irritated the young man halted his pace and turned around. A man in his mid-forties was running down the street, calling his name and waving his hands in a rather frantic manner.

"Where the hell have you been?!", the man asked as soon as he approached Aidan and grabbed his arm. "We were waiting for you! Couldn't you phone and tell us what happened?"

His fingers were digging deeply into the soft skin of Aidan's wrist and the young man felt a sudden rush of anger. Snarling he snatched his hand away and stepped back. "Don't touch me!"

"What's wrong with you? You don't come to work and...!"

Aidan moved so quickly that the man never had a chance. The last thing he saw was the eerie red light in the eyes of his friend before his severed head crashed onto the floor.

- - -

"I miss you, Dark. You'll never know how much I need you."

The red-haired boy waited for the photograph in his hand to respond and smiled ruefully when he realised how stupid it was to talk to a dead piece of paper.

Six month without his alter ego, his companion, his friend... And each single day he waited for the silence in his mind to be filled again with the warm presence of the thief.

"Daisuke? Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"One moment!" Daisuke grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom but I've got side-tracked."

Emiko smiled sadly and poured herself a cup of coffee, while watching her son gulping down his breakfast. She knew what her son was talking about and to be honest she missed Dark just as much as Daisuke.

"Bye, Mom."

Daisuke rushed out of the house, running the whole way towards his school, his mind set on the intent of talking some sense into his friend. Maybe today he would be able to convince the blue-haired teen that he just wanted to help him.

Finally reaching school Daisuke entered his classroom full of drive – just to learn that Satoshi had called in sick. Both frustrated and worried at the same time the red-haired decided that he wouldn't let the other get away this easily.

- - -

"Please open the door, Hiwatari-kun! I know you're at home!"

Daisuke's knuckles were already hurting from the numerous times he had knocked against the door of Satoshi's apartment but so far the other boy refused to react.

The redhead listened to the soft music drifting out of the apartment and by every passing second his anger increased. Obviously his friend could hear him very well but had decided to ignore him.

"Satoshi, please! We need to talk! Don't exclude me from your problems! Let me help you!"

The whole day he had waited for Satoshi to change his mind and visit classes after all but when hour after hour passed his hope vanished and finally died down.

Daisuke wasn't even sure why he was so worried about Satoshi's absence. It wasn't the first time that his friend had missed school and Daisuke volunteered to bring him his homework but this time there was something eerie surrounding the whole affair.

It had started with Satoshi's odd behaviour one day ago. Somehow Daisuke had the feeling that there was more to it than the bluenette admitted and it made him worry. Satoshi had changed so much after his curse had been sealed away. He seemed to like school and had even made friends with Takeishi but yesterday Satoshi had been completely subdued, it almost seemed as if he wasn't really there... Daisuke shuddered.

"Open the door! Please let me in!" Again he pounded on the door but to no avail. After more than ten minutes he had to accept that he was waisting his time. Satoshi refused to talk to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Daisuke gave up. Throwing a last scornful glance at the still closed door he turned around and walked over to the elevator, when suddenly he heard the door open.

His friend was standing in the doorway, his blue hair a tousled unkempt mess, his face even paler than normal.

"Please come in, Daisuke. There's something I have to tell you."

- - -

"Good boy..." The collector patted the big head of his guardian and the dog eagerly accepted this unusual caress. Having a body had it's advantages and his first victim had been a good choice. Now he could walk under humans, because he looked like them, talked like them – it made his hunting so much easier.

He reached inside his rucksack and pulled out several bloodied pieces of flesh.

The collector took his time in feeding his companion, teasing him with the taste of blood on his tongue before letting the pieces finally fall into his snout. Finally he finished playing with the guardian and pulled out a thigh bone and gave his dog something to gnaw on. This stupid human that previously had dared to touch him finally had been good for something...

The scent of blood lingered heavily over the small clearing and stirred up his own hunger. Dissolving his newfound body into a cloud-like shadow the collector decided to pay his new pet another visit.

tbc


End file.
